world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082914-AceniaScarlet
GT: Scarlet? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: Acenia! Darling! How are you? <3 GT: I... messed up! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: How did you mess up, lovey? <3 GT: I... I went with Commander Balish again. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: Oh no. <3 RC: Has Libby done anything to you? <3 GT: Not yet... She told me she would be punishing you and your Rilset. I asked her not to! I can handle it. It's not really... I mean he sought me out! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: I will handle her. She wont lay a finger on your father, don't worry. I wont let her. <3 GT: What about you? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And what if it happens again? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: Try to avoid it. That boy is bad news. <3 RC: He drove Libby mad in the first place. <3 GT: I can't really... say 'no' at this point. I mean, I need to. But... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: But you are whatever the troll equivalent of in love is for a kismesis. In hate? <3 GT: I... I don't know about all that... M... maybe? I mean... I don't have anything to compare that feeling to... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: Well... Twinks don't really have kismesisitude. Maybe you should speak to your father? <3 RC: He might have some advice. <3 GT: Can I do that? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: I'm not supposed to give you his handle yet. Not until he arrives. <3 RC: but... <3 RC: give me a moment. <3 RC: all right. <3 RC: look for 'allegedChlorofiend'. <3 RC: don't tell ANYONE i've given you that <3 GT: Ok! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: but you should be capable of reaching him now for some chats. <3 GT: Thank you so much! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Also... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I feel I should warn you... Balish enacted that... plan. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: Which plan? <3 GT: I was bait. And all the humans and halves are kind of... I mean he said he'd infect them. I don't know how to tell if they were.... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: Well, if they were infected, nothing I can do about it. And sad to say, but I'm not particularly close to any of the humans. <3 RC: So I'm sorry for your loss? <3 GT: Ah... Okay... I understand... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: It's probably a bluff anyway, right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: Balish? Bluffing? Hardly. <3 GT: So it's not likely that he was lying? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: He had lied before. About his memories being gone... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: He lies to cover his ass, not about threats <3 RC: at least, what I can remember <3 RC: Libby knew him better <3 RC: but Libby might kill you right now. <3 RC: She was always VERY possessive of hi. <3 RC: him* <3 GT: I kind of understand... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I mean, I don't want to share merrow? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: But I also kinda like... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I mean. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: They have the same horns. It's very nice... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Consistent. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: hah. My little Acenia, handling both father and son. <3 GT: That sounds... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: interesting when I read it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: It's true though. <3 RC: All you need to do is take on Maenam <3 RC: and you'll have all three. <3 GT: That sounds... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: There aren't enough quadrants for that. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Also, the Condesce is kind of scary. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: You're a consort, darling. <3 GT: Yes, but... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I still don't really know what that means too much yet. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I keep meaning to read the document that I got. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Things keep getting in the way. Like, I can't read these books Libby gave me. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: It's braille without bumps! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: But more dotty! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: ((actually, it is bumpy like braille. It's intended so a twink could read multiple books at once ;) )) RC: ((one with each hand, and another with eyes)) RC: Do you need help learning Twink, love? <3 GT: (( oh! well then )) GT: Is that it? I... that would be great! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: All right. I'll have a package delivered for you. It's a second set of stims. <3 RC: Just take it in addition to your others. <3 RC: Should take about a week to learn the language this way. <3 GT: Do Twinks do everything with stims? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: Mostly. <3 GT: That seems convenient but also like cheating. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I'm going to try to message your Rilset. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: And Kismesisitude seems like cheating to us. <3 RC: Please do <3 GT: Does it? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: Give him my love <3 RC: Yes. <3 GT: Oh. I'll keep it in mind! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Thank you Mama. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ RC: No problem, lovey. :) <3 RC: Now go. I'll talk to you later. <3